Blood Lust
by Laeve
Summary: My name is Lily Edwards, and I am an alcoholic. No just teasing, the truth is, I lost my family, moved across the country, started a new life, and met...him. - - Hiatus. - -
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Looking at the photograph brought back the pain. My lungs froze, and I was unable to breathe. The inside of my chest constricted as my heart seemed to slow. I wrapped my arms around myself, clutching at my sides in an attempt to disrupt the physical anguish that the memory brought back. I fell to my knees, hard; I was hunched over. My eyes were squeezed shut, but the tears escaped their hold. I could feel my face was contorted into a painful grimace. A single sob escaped my lips. Then another; I was breaking down. I hadn't cried in months; I'd attempted to lock the memory away, but only managed to shove it to the side when it appeared, unbidden, into my thoughts. But the photograph had been too much, I couldn't control it now. One might say the scene played in my mind, but it was more as if I was reliving the worst day of my life. The day I'd lost everything...

"_She loves you! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"_

"_Dad!"_

"_What?"_

"_Stop singing!" I giggled. _

_The radio was playing an old Beatles tune. My mother was laughing and singing along with my father as he drove us home from the pizzeria. She was still wearing the paper crown they'd given her as they sang 'Happy Birthday.' My ten year old sister Abby was sitting in the back seat with me against the left window. Her short blonde curls bounced as she laughed, her pale green eyes lighting up with excitement and joy. My dad's dark brown eyes squinted as he laughed in his round and encompassing voice. His fine brown hair blowing a little from the warm spring air passing through the opening in his window. He glanced at my mother as we waited at a stop light. Her beautiful face shone, long blonde curls adorned her smiling face and her pale green eyes danced with her light laughter. Little Jacob cooed and I looked down at him in his car seat between Abby and I. He giggled as he saw my smile. His brown eyes smiled up at me. I leaned down and kissed the top of his brown mop. The car began to speed forward and I saw the light had turned green. As we were passing the middle of the intersection I saw steadily brighter headlights to my left. As I unconsciously turned, my eyes passed over my laughing family; my sight finally landed on Abby, her right hand brushing her hair behind her ear just as our SUV was slammed into. My mother screamed. _

_I was aching all over. The cheap sheets I seemed to be practically strapped under scratched at my skin. I heard a beeping to my left. As I pulled my eyes open I groaned, I slowly turned to the left, instantly regretting it. The white hot bolt of pain that shot through my left arm was nothing compared to the fire that raged around my middle; most, if not all, of my left ribs must have been shattered. I sucked in a scream as hot tears spilled from the pain,burning my cheeks. I pulled back onto my back. At least I knew what the beeping was. A heart monitor. I looked around the room as best I could without moving. Not missing the fact there was a needle in my right arm. I was in a hospital room. Just as I was considering yelling for help a nurse came in. As I looked at her her eyes went wide and she jumped; not without a small, "Oh!" I might add. She quickly ran out of the room, returning with a doctor and another nurse. They examined the equipment I was hooked up to, and once satisfied, finally deigned to talk to me._

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_What happened?"_

"_Miss Edwards, are you in any pain?"_

"_Where are my parents!?"_

"_We need to tell her sooner or later, sir."_

"_Yes, yes. I know that." He sounded irritated, "Grab her some morphine then will you?"_

_I was getting nervous. My heart rate increasing; this fact being made obvious to the medical staff by the monitor._

"_I have it right here, sir."_

"_All right, well give it to her then."_

_I felt a small, sharp pain in my upper right arm. I didn't turn to look,I couldn't take my eyes off the doctor. Something was wrong. My breathing was getting shallow and quick, my forehead damp. _

_Once they removed the needle, the doctor nodded his thanks to the nurse and turned back to me, his face creased in pain and concern, "You were in an accident."_

_An accident. It came back like with all the force and pain of a tidal wave. My chest felt like it had just been crushed; my breathing had stopped altogether. The shock of this memory and the pain it brought was only the beginning. I heard my mother's heart-wrenching scream in the deep recesses of my mind._

"_Your family didn't make it, honey. I'm so sorry.," he grimaced in obvious sorrow and pity._

"_NO!" the sound more of a terrified scream than a word, "NOOO!" _

_I was sobbing, the pain was getting more intense as it began to sink in. My chest was slowly constricting; it felt as if a semi truck was slowly being laid on top of me. I couldn't breathe, my head was aching. And my strength was ebbing; my vision was tunneling, black around the edges; the morphine was taking effect. _

I slammed the photo book on closed on top of the picture of my happy family smiling together on a day at the beach. My right hand left the book's cover and wrapped itself around my left side again. The sobs were painful, and my chest still felt as if a giant hand was attempting to squeeze the life out of me, but I could breathe a little deeper. I crawled into my bed. Curling into the fetal position, facing away from my dark window. Silently sobbing and waiting for sleep to take me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks a BILLION to my reviewers:

**A/N: Thanks a BILLION to my reviewers:**

**ScarlettSparrow**

**vampirekiss1994**

**crystal-number1**

**Angelius Cullen**

**Alice Penn**

**Without your concern I probably wouldn't have the chapter up yet.**

Sleep did claim me. And I dreamt...

_Four caskets were lowered beneath the pale spring grass. I sat in a chair, my ribs still healing so carefully I wasn't allowed to walk or stand for long periods. My grief was locked behind iron will and denial as I watched; silent and emotionless. But as I glanced at Jacob's coffin, barely two feet long, my will shattered and the flood gates opened. A grief filled scream tore from my throat, raw from seemingly endless days of crying. My hair fell over my face as I bent my head and hugged my aching sides. My grandmother, the only blood I had left, wrapped her frail, shaking arms around me in an attempt at comfort. The scream was my only outburst, but I continued to sob. _

"_Sweetie. It's time to go," my grandmother's voice brought me back from the black depths I had been grieving within._

_My gaze lifted and I saw the crowd of friends and distant relatives had dispersed. I _ _rose slowly to my feet; my arms still clutched around my middle, my grandmother's left arm hugging my shoulders as we made our way to her rental car._

_The plane trip hadn't seemed very long. I left my home in Michigan to live with my grandmother in southwestern Oregon. I followed her to the back of her small house to my new room. The upstairs only having one bedroom, I was left living in the guest room on the main level. After passing the other doors leading to the bathroom, a sewing room, and my grandfather's old office; we made it to the end of the old hallway and I followed her through the open door. _

_The pale pink walls that had once been my mother's greeted me. I set my suitcases next to the bed. My grandmother gave me a hug and left me to deal with the change alone; exactly what I'd wanted._

_The white bedspread detailed with pale roses covered the soft single bed. The closet across the room was small, but I was never one for shopping so I didn't have a lot to begin with. The single window was accented with deep rose colored curtains that flowed down on either side. A white dresser held up a large mirror, a small stool sat beneath it. Mom must have done her make up there. I was getting uncomfortable, a small rock forming in my stomach, and I was beginning to feel the jet lag; I decided to take a nap, I didn't bother to remove anything but my shoes. And soon I was gone; the deep sleep a welcome retreat from the pain of reality._

I awoke to the pale light coming through my old styled window. Dawn was barely breaking; and the sunrise was beautiful. Reds and pinks dominated the horizon. I sat and watched the color change, without thought, for a good half hour.

A knock disrupted my dreamlike drifting. I turned my upper body to watch the door open; my legs still lying against the side of my bed and facing the window. My grandmother's head poked in, she smiled as she saw me awake.

"Morning Sweetie," her pale green eyes probing me for information on what I was feeling.

"Morning Grandma," I gave a her soft smile; a poor attempt to reassure her I was okay. It seemed to work, she walked into the room without any obvious worry.

"I have to go to work early today, I need to talk to Mary about a patient. I'll be home around five, okay Sweetheart?"

"Of course Grandma," the soft smile still in place.

"There's cereal in the cupboard, and you can call the clinic if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay," the smile was becoming more forced, "I'll see you this evening then."

"All right," she kissed the top of my head, "bye Sweetie."

"Bye Grandma."

My grandmother's job as one of the local dentist's assistants always seemed more demanding than I thought she could handle. I guess she was stronger than her frail appearance let on.

My gaze drifted to the calendar on the wall; it was the third week of August. I had stayed with my grandmother for over two months; doing nothing but reading, watching television, walking along the beach a few miles over, and healing. School was next week; I'd be starting my Senior year in a small high school whose students had been developing their groups of friends since Kindergarten. I couldn't wait.

I decided to take a walk to the beach; I never tired of it. Seeing the waves rolling in and crashing against the rocks; the sounds amazed me, and the smell of the salt air calmed me like a blanket on a shivering body.

Deciding upon dark jeans, black flip flops, and a nondescript white T shirt; I looked at the mirror to gage my appearance. My loose chocolate curls hit the middle of my back, light layers framing my face. My dark brown eyes still seemed different to me; the sorrow they held not yet entirely familiar.

The walk to the beach was short, my mind was flighty and unable to settle on anything. As I reached the sand, I rolled up the hem of my jeans half way up my calf; and took off my flip flops, dangling them from my right hand. The waves were still cold; the water sighing as it pulled back and forth. I closed my eyes and lifted my face to take in what sun I could; the clouds an uncharacteristic cumulus today. My breaths were deep and even; my chest slowly un-constricting from the tension it had carried since last May. The sound of sifting sand didn't break my reverie.

Only when I heard a soft, "Hi," did I open my eyes and turn.

**Just a filler chapter, but I hope to update chapter three by tomorrow night. Please review, with or without criticism, it's what keeps me going. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much to my reviewers

**Thanks so much to my reviewers!:**

**Alice Penn**

**rawwrrrrashlEyy**

**TheExplodingKiwi**

**forever young007**

**You guys keep me young. Just kidding, ******

My eyes were met with a friendly grin. I looked up and found a pair of dark green eyes beneath a short mop of blonde hair. He looked about my age, seventeen and a half that is.

"Hey," it came out breathless.

He stuck out his hand, "Hey, I'm Lee."

I took his hand, it was warm and strong, although the contact was brief.

He gestured behind himself, sticking his thumb out of his fist without looking, his eyes gazing at me, "I live across the street. And, well," he smiled, "this town is pretty dang small. So I noticed you're new."

"Yeah, "I looked down, blushing with the pleasure at having been noticed, "I'm Lily."

"Lily," he repeated, "It's good to meet you. Will you be starting school next week?"

"Mmm-hmm, Senior year," I was still smiling softly.

"Hey, me too!" his grin widened again.

A larger smile flashed across my face, "Maybe we'll have some classes together."

"I hope so," his smile had gained a shy quality, his answer started another blush.

I noticed the sun was nearing the middle of the sky, it must have been around ten thirty.

"I should be getting back home," I shyly smiled up at him, "It was really nice to meet you Lee."

His friendly grin returned, "You too, Lily. I'll see you at school."

"See you," I was grinning like a fool as I made my way back to the side walk.

Guys in Michigan never noticed me; heck, nobody in Michigan ever noticed me. Lee had seemed genuinely interested in getting to know me. Not to mention his smile was really cute; and the rest of him, well, let's just say hot.

I was actually excited to start school next week; that was a first, for the last two months I had been dreading it like crazy. The idea immediately making my body freeze up and my heart race in anxiety; now my heart was racing in anticipation.

My registration papers had been mailed; my clothes shopped for (thanks to a trip with my grandmother to the shopping district about a half hour away); my school supplies bought; and I was almost bouncing with anticipation. I couldn't wait to see Lee again, my trips to the beach nearly every day since our last meeting having been fruitless; and his friendliness had left me with hope that the other students would be the kinder as well.

I slept dreamlessly. The sound of my alarm clock for once did not annoy me, instead renewing the excitement I had been feeling last night. I dressed quickly; more dark jeans, brown flip flops, and a new brown T shirt. I left most of my hair down, just pinning up a few strands to leave my face free. My light make up done, I headed into the kitchen.

My strawberry pop tart was soon gone; my mind too far into day dreaming about the day ahead, I hadn't noticed my eating. After brushing my teeth, kissing my grandmother goodbye, and heading out the door; I slid into the driver's seat of my sixteenth birthday gift. A silver four door sedan.

Soon I made it to the high school parking lot. I was half an hour early, so I got a spot in the second row. I stepped onto the cement walkway, lush summer grass on either side of me as I walked through the double doors. The office was directly to my left, I opened the old oak door and looked around the room.

Light tan walls greeted me. An occasional floral painting adorning them. A long oak desk dominated the room, reaching across from side to side. Three computers, and only the middle one filled with a forty something secretary.

"Hi, can I help you?" her kind smile set me at ease.

Her short, light brown bob was tucked behind her ears. Her pale blue eyes looking expectantly at me.

"Yes, could I get a copy of my schedule?"

"Of course, you're Miss Edwards I assume?" My look of shock must have answered for me, "We don't get many new students," she was still smiling.

"Oh," I shut my mouth with an audible snap as she moved her mouse around, occasional clicks registered in my ears.

The printer spit out a couple papers and she handed them to me, "Here's your schedule, here's your locker number and combo, and here's," she reached under her desk, "a map of the school. If you need anything feel free to come ask me," her kind smile widened; I suspected she didn't get much variety in her job.

I got my locker open on the third try; I heard a hollow bang to my left as I was fitting empty binders onto the shelf, I looked up and found a familiar blonde figure leaning against the chipped blue paint of the lockers next to mine.

"Hi Lily."

My eyes widened before my face broke into a smile, a deep blush coloring my cheeks, "Hi Lee."

I had finished loading binders and I slowly closed my locker.

"Heading to class?" his grin was infectious.

"Mmm-hmm," I smiled widely, I blushed _again_.

He took a couple steps and leaned over me, looking at the schedule in my hands as he said, "English with Johnson first?"

I nodded, still smiling, and blushing even deeper at his close proximity.

"That's the same hall as my math class. Can I walk you?"

I nodded again, my smile widening, "I could use a guide."

"Great!" he grinned again, I think my heart was starting to melt.

He led me through several turns in the hallways; eyes constantly on mine, but feet never missing a step. He asked me a bit about myself, favorite colors, music, and other light topics. Before I knew it we had stopped in front of a cheap wooden door which I assumed led to my classroom.

He glanced at the watch on his left arm, "The bells gonna ring any sec. I'll see you later?" he looked hopeful.

I blushed as I nodded.

His hand briefly cupped my right shoulder as he said, "Kay. Bye," and grinned again.

My blush deepened as I nodded again. I adjusted the strap of my black messenger bag as I turned into the classroom. The single desks were connected to the chairs with metal bars, they must have been old; they were set in long rows, one desk behind another and a good two feet of air to either side. I turned to my left and found the teacher's desk; the computer in the corner was surrounded by messy papers covering the entire desk. A short, squat man stood up from the chair behind the desk. His light, wispy hair was thinning, and the thick-framed glasses he wore didn't help him look any younger; I'd guess late forties.

"Miss Edwards?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ah, you may sit in the fourth seat back on the row closest to the opposite wall."

"Okay, thanks."

"Yup."

He sat back down as I headed across the room. Most of the desks were filled, the gender ratio about even, and the general population looking like an average teenager. Jeans, T shirts, a few different styles ranging among them. As I tucked my bag against the leg of my chair, the bell rang; a single student walking in just before, almost perfectly timed.

I watched him enter. His dark brown hair was short, styled in a messy bed head way. It was gorgeous. His face was turned away, probably smirking at the teacher judging by Mr. Johnson's ticked off expression. He was lean, but strong. His gray, short sleeved T shirt showing off his tight muscled arms. His slightly ripped up jeans only added to his appearance, somehow managing to make him seem sophisticated. Black tennis shoes covered his feet; and as he turned I noticed a black chord with a silver metal design hanging below his adam's apple. I barely saw this however, for when he turned I met his eyes.

They were a deep brown. I felt like I was being sucked into an ocean of rich chocolate; they had no end. He stopped as his eyes locked with my own, his mouth opened slightly in what I could only guess as some sort of shock. Was I in his seat? If I was I couldn't move, his gaze had locked me into place. Everyone else was gone, there was only him; and his eyes. He moved again, quickly sliding into the seat ahead of mine and turning around even faster. His eyes were deeper than I could have possibly imagined; they pulled me in. He was the most handsome person I'd ever seen; a straight, pointed nose; his cheek bones not prominent, but obvious and gorgeous; his hair line was straight and perfect; and his lips, oh his lips, they were perfectly curved, I wanted to touch them so badly. His eyes were what owned me; their gaze made me feel like I had been under water all my life, and just now I had my first breath of pure mountain air.

"Hello," his voice was smooth; deep, but not incredibly so; the sound froze time, I was completely, and utterly his.

"Hi," I answered, my voice inaudible to all but him.

**Thanks for reading. Please…REVIEW! I don't know if I'm doing well, what I should fix, or if you all hate it if you don't leave me a single word. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

_My angels! I know, you're all very angry with me. AND YOU HAVE GOOD REASON! I could go on and on about the homework, tests, finals, and writer's block; but I don't think you honestly care. :) _

_Thanks to all of my INCREDIBLE reviewers! (If you guys weren't there, this story wouldn't be here.):_

_TheExplodingKiwi_

_UrbanGirl_

_crystal-number1_

_Alice Penn_

_ScarlettSparrow_

_Forever young007_

_and Josh T. !!_

"Mr. Evans you've already created a distraction with your entrance. I suggest you refrain from distracting your fellow students if you want to stay out of trouble," Mr. Johnson's bored tone broke through our frozen moment.

Mr. Evans, as I knew him, slowly turned, his eyes still locked with my own as long as possible.

His smooth voice answered, "Yes, sir."

English, my best subject, eluded me the entire period. In the back of my mind I could hear Mr. Johnson describing different styles of poetry line arrangement and reading a few examples. But my main focus was the back of Mr. Evans' head. His hair was thick, and it looked so soft. My eyes trailed to his neck, then to his shoulders; everything was tight, lean and strong. A thought briefly flitted across my mind: this wasn't like me; never had I looked at anyone like I was now. He was pulling me in like a magnet; and I was looking at whatever part of him I could see: the end of the chair back and up.

My sight never left him; and before I knew it, the bell rang, ending class. The sound helped me resurface from the lost and distracted mindset I had been in from the moment our eyes disconnected.

The moment the bell rang, Mr. Evans spun around in his seat again. His eyes locked onto mine; my body froze, but my mind melted under his intense gaze.

His rich voice penetrated my mind, the sound reverberating after he finished his last word, "May I speak with you..." his gaze flickered down shyly, "...privately?"

Whatever I had been expecting him to say, that definitely wasn't it, "Uh..y-yeah of course," a deep blush colored my entire face.

He was up in a moment, black back pack hanging off one shoulder.

As I pulled my bag out from under my seat he held his hand out, palm up, "May I take that for you?" his voice was so soft, it caressed my ears.

Again, I was caught off guard, "...Y-eah, sure. Thank you," he smiled softly in response.

That smile, my knees were as steady as jello. He started towards the door, quickly glancing back and smiling warmly when he saw that I was following; he didn't need to reassure himself, I would have followed him to the end of the earth without invitation.

I lost sight of him as he turned out the door; I jogged quickly to keep up, and found him leaning against the brick wall outside the door, a large grin on his face. I couldn't help but grin back, my knees weaker than ever.

"This way," he said gently, smoothly, deeply and as rich as chocolate.

He led me around a corner to an empty hallway. He stopped fairly close to the corner, so we were still within easy sight of any passerby. I walked up to him, he stood underneath some shadow, unsure of how close I could be without making him feel uncomfortable; stopping with about two feet between us.

He took a step closer, "Hi, I'm Christopher Evans," he grinned and held out his hand for me to shake.

"Lily Edwards," I replied softly as I reached my hand to meet his.

As his hand grasped mine I felt a connection. The magnetic force he had been unconsciously using on me had finally made contact. His hand was smooth, strong, and fit around my own as he gently, yet firmly, held it rather than shook it.

I looked up and was once again set off balance by the intensity and depth of his incredible eyes. They were completely unfathomable. They held warmth, a trace of sorrow, but most distinctly joy. As my eyes gazed into his I felt a comfort I had been missing for so long. His gaze healed my broken past as nothing else had; like a deep embrace, their presence comforted me on every level. I smiled and blushed a bit as I realized I was still holding his hand. He didn't seem to notice the prolonged contact until I pulled away, and he frowned slightly, for a fraction of a second, before returning to a soft and comforting smile.

"So," he said after clearing his throat, "I wanted to know if you would like to join me for lunch?"

"Oh!" my guard must have been off duty because Christopher kept catching me, "Yes, I'd love to join you!" I said a little too enthusiastically for my taste, thus inducing another blush.

He grinned the largest smile yet, his teeth a perfect white and amazingly straight, "Great!" he paused, "You'll need to head to class now if you don't want to be late," he said almost glumly.

"Oh," I said with the same tone as my face fell.

"May I walk you to your next class?" he asked hopefully.

"Um, yes, thank you," this grin was accompanied by a light blush.

He smiled as he looked down at me; I felt as if he was gazing through my eyes, right into my soul. The connection between our eyes was intense and so strong.

"What's your next class?" he smooth voice once again enchanting me.

"Pre-Calc with...um..."

"Ericksen?"

"Yeah, that's right."

He grinned again; my knees became jello and another shot of adrenaline raced through me. I don't know how much more of this I could take, the constant adrenaline was wearing on me every time it wore off, but I'd risk anything for another smile.

"Right this way," he grinned and gestured towards the hall we had left earlier; just a few minutes earlier, how can it have been so short a time?

He led me down a couple hallways, always glancing in my direction and grinning when he caught my eye. We had reached the door to my classroom far too soon for my taste.

He turned toward me as soon as he'd stopped in front of the door, and slipped off my bag, "I'll see you for lunch then?" he asked hopefully.

Light blush, "Yeah, see you then," I couldn't help grinning.

He grinned as he handed me my bag; our fingers brushed briefly and I felt a thrill shock through me.

He smiled softly, killing my knees, "See you soon Lily."

I gasped at the sound of my name on his lips. Of course I didn't mean to and I was immediately mortified, but he didn't seem to notice. He just nodded and walked away, a soft smile playing on his perfect lips. He'd said my name, I know I sounded like an idiot as I obsessed over it; but it was so perfect. The sound had electrified my entire being. I stood outside the classroom for a moment, frozen and unthinking before snapping back to reality at the sound of the bell.

_Alrighty! Well, if you don't already know, I LIVE for reviews! Without them, I shrivel up and crawl into the nearest dark corner and shriek in pain. :) A bit gruesome, but you get the point. Please review! I need to know what you liked, disliked, and what you'd like to hear. Chapter five is almost done, so I'll be updating soon! Thank you all!_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I have had the most severe case of writer's block

**A/N: I have had the most severe case of writer's block. And I am **_**soooooo**_** sorry to everyone who has been following my story. Thank you for your patience. And a special thanks to crystal-number-1 for kicking my butt into gear. Also, thanks to all of my reviewers for my last chapter:**

**rawwrrrrashlEyy**

**Alice Penn**

**arielCullen416**

**KMD3271**

**MandaMassacre**

**TheExplodingKiwiw**

**Brunette-in-black**

**Emmy41**

**Bosterhyner**

**XAnimeAngelX**

**Angelic Bladez**

**Greene Finch**

**VaMpIrEcHiCk13**

**And everyone else who has read my story, and reviewed in the past. I LOVE YOU ALL!! SORRY I'M LATE!!**

I walked into the classroom, receiving similar instructions from Mrs. Ericksen as I did from Mr. Johnson. I sat through the class in a sort of daze; except in this one I had no thick head of hair to stare at. I ran over every moment of the past two hours in my head over and over again. Christopher walking into Mr. Johnson's room, Christopher carrying my bag for me, Christopher introducing himself, Christopher taking my hand in his and looking into my eyes-oh, Christopher looking into my eyes.

I was obviously drawn to him, I was attracted to every sound, movement, and look he gave me. The moment he looked into my eyes for the first time I knew I was his, but what did he feel about me? He wanted to speak with me privately, and he wanted to eat lunch with me. But was he just being friendly to the new girl? Was he attracted to me? (How could someone that unbelievably perfect be attracted to me?) Even if he was attracted to me, how could he possibly feel as drawn to me as I was to him? I was getting more nervous every moment.

As it turned out, I worried the entire class away. I was biting my lip and considering moving onto my nails as I walked out of the doorway; and there he was. Casually leaning against the far wall, eyes searching through the other students, presumably for me. My face heated up at the thought. When his eyes found mine his lips tugged into a big, soft smile. Much more of this I wouldn't be able to walk soon, my poor knees. I walked up to him, a shy smile playing along my lips.

"Would you like to put your books in your locker first?" his smooth voice relaxed my anxiety, the worried thoughts completely fleeing my mind; I nodded, swallowing the uncomfortable lump in my throat away.

"All right," he smiled, "what's your number?"

I told him and he smiled again, "That's right across from mine."

"Really?" I couldn't help grinning.

"Yes," his smile widened in reaction to mine, "could I take your bag?"

I looked at him questioningly, almost as if 'are you for real?'. But I soon smiled, "Sure, thank you."

His previously cautiously worried expression brightened and he grinned again. Did he really get that much pleasure from something so simple as carrying my bag for me?

We'd gone to our lockers separately, him across the hall from me after handing my bag back. As soon as I'd shut my locker I saw a figure blocking the light in front of me, I looked up from my combination lock to find Lee.

"Hi," he said, flashing a friendly grin.

"Oh, hi Lee," I'd completely forgotten about Lee; my little crush I'd had on him only this morning seemed so incredibly insignificant, and I instantly felt guilty as I looked up at his smile.

The unnoticed breeze against my back from the flow of students heading into the cafeteria suddenly stopped. Lee's smile froze, then pulled into a tight-jawed line. His eyes were freezing and burning at the same time, looking over my shoulder at someone; the someone who'd come up behind me and blocked the breeze.

"Ready Lily?" the smooth voice caressed my entire being.

"Yeah," I breathed.

"Lily?" Lee looked so hurt now as he looked down at me, "Do you know him?"

"Y-yes," I stuttered, "Christopher and I are eating lunch together," my voice decreased in volume towards the end.

"Christopher," he spit out, as if mocking my use of the name.

"Not now Lee," Christopher's soft voice had an underlying current of warning.

Lee's gaze immediately hardened and he glared up at Christopher, still standing behind me.

"You can't," Lee's voice was small, "we all agreed," he said a bit stronger, with a trace of anger.

I stepped back so as to have both of them in my view. Christopher was looking at Lee with an air of caution, and authority. Lee was looking smaller, and defeated; but still holding his ground.

"We did agree," Christopher said confidently as he glanced at me, then gave Lee some sort of significant look I couldn't decipher.

Lee inhaled sharply, "I see," he said, completely defeated.

Lee backed up, and headed towards a group of tall boys waving to him down the hallway, a couple had hard gazes directed toward me, or was it Christopher they were glaring at?

As soon as Lee was out of hearing distance I turned completely to Christopher; my face completely confused, "What was that?"

Christopher's hard gaze directed towards the end of the hall softened as he looked down at me, almost tenderly (I must have imagined it), "Nothing. Lee's just jealous that he didn't get to have lunch with you," he said it in an offhand manner, but I detected a harder tone underneath; he was obviously lying, but I didn't push it.

As we reached the lunch line, Christopher insisted upon paying for my food, "Believe me, I have more than enough," he said with a smile; I grudgingly agreed.

As I followed him through the lunch room towards a table in the far corner, I couldn't help but notice that nearly every head was turned in our direction. I self-consciously glanced down, looking for a large stain or a length of toilet paper. Finding nothing, I returned my gaze to Christopher's back. We sat down across from each other at the empty table, one side leaning against the wall and the other exposed to the chattering student body.

Christopher's eyes locked onto mine once again, he seemed to be attempting to convey something with his look, but I had no idea what it was until he said, "Well, eat please," and then laughed softly.

I'd never heard his laugh before, it was rough and warm, I couldn't help but laugh along with him. We were both still tittering as I picked at a plate of fries.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked him.

"Oh," he seemed startled, "yes, of course," he smiled and reached for an apple.

**In my writer's blocked state, I started to write this story in Christopher's perspective. Anyone who would like me to post it as another story, please let me know in a review or a PM. Thanks! And please review!!**

**Shadowed**


End file.
